se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Akihito/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Akihito - Yang Shangkun.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko visited China on October 23, 1992, being welcomed by Chinese President Yang Shangkun. This marked the first visit by the Japanese emperor to China. China.org.cn Akihito - Jiang Zemin.jpg| On November 26, 1998, Japanese Emperor Akihito held a grand ceremony to welcome the visiting president of the PRC, Jiang Zemin. Akihito - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (L) meets with Japanese Emperor Akihito (R) in Tokyo, Japan, May 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Akihito - Xi Jinping.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito(L) meets with visiting Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Tokyo, Japan, Dec. 15, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Corea del Sur * Ver Roh Tae-woo - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean President Roh Tae-woo and Emperor Akihito toast glasses during the state dinner at the Imperial Palace on May 24, 1990 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Kim Young-sam - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean President Kim Young-sam (2nd L), his wife Son Myung-soon (1st R) toast glasses during the state dinner with Emperor Akihito (2nd R) and Empress Michiko (1st L) at the Imperial Palace on March 24, 1994 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Akihito - Kim Dae-jung.jpg| As the last event of his three-day visit to Japan, President Kim Dae-jung today attended a luncheon hosted by the Japanese Emperor in his honor and returned home later in the day. Photo: Office of the President Akihito - Roh Moo-hyun.jpg| Emperor Akihito meeting with South Korean President Roh Moo-hyun. apjjf.org Akihito - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| In this file photo, President Lee Myung-bak, right, met with Japanese Emperor Akihito during his visit to Japan in April 2008. mengnews.joins.com Japón * Ver Akihito - Hirohito.jpg| Crown Prince Akihito sits with his father, Emperor Hirohito, posthumously known as Emperor Showa, as they watch a sports event put on by Imperial Household staff at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in April 1947. | IMPERIAL HOUSEHOLD AGENCY / VIA KYODO Yasuhiro Nakasone - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone (L), flanked by Crown Prince Akihito (C) and Princess Michiko, delivers a congratulatory address on November 28, 1986 in Tokyo at a ceremony marking the 30th anniversary of Japan's admission to the United Nations. / AFP PHOTO / Ryosuke KAGIWADA. Getty Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| TOKYO, Japan - Former Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu (R) receives the Grand Cordon of the Order of the Paulownia Flowers from Emperor Akihito (L) at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo on June 24, 2011. Prime Minister Naoto Kan (C, back) also took part in the ceremony. Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa addresses while Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko listen during the ceremony marking 50th anniversary of Tokyo Metropolis on July 1, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. Tsutomu Hata - Sin imagen.jpg| New Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Hata (R) stands in front of Emperor Akihito (L) during a ceremony at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo as he is sworn in by the emperor 28 April 1994. Hata formed his cabinet without the Social Democratic Party, the biggest in the eight-month-old coalition. At center is outgoing Prime Minister Morihiro Hosokawa. Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Nelson Mandela (2R), Japanese Emperor Akihito (2L) and Empress Michiko (1R) welcome Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama at the welcome reception at Akasaka Guest House on July 4, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan. Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Emperor Akihito, U.S. President Bill Clinton, his wife Hillary and Empress Michiko welcome Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto and his wife Kumiko prior to the state dinner at the Imperial Palace on April 17, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Keizo Obuchi (R) is appointed as new Prime Minister by Emperor Akihito (L) during the appointment ceremony at the Imperial Palace on July 30, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Emperor Akihito conferred the Order of Culture on Hideki Shirakawa, Professor Emeritus of the University of Tsukuba, at the Imperial Palace in Chiyoda Ward, Tōkyō Metropolis on November 3, 2000. Shirakawa was given the order diploma from Yoshirō Mori, Prime Minister. 内閣官房内閣広報室 Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| The Japanese Prime Minister, Junichiro Koizumi bows in front of the main altar as Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko look on during a memorial service for war dead marking the 57th anniversary of Japan's surrender in World War II. Akihito - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japan's new Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda, second right, receives a certificate from Emperor Akihito Akihito - Taro Aso.jpg| 24 de septiembre a la ceremonia de certificación que tuvo lugar en el Palacio Imperial en Tokio, Japón, el recién elegido primer ministro de Japón, Taro Aso (derecha) acepta el emperador Akihito (izquierda) libro de citas. El predecesor de Aso Yasuo Fukuda (medio) asistió a la ceremonia de certificación. Agencia de noticias Xinhua / AFP Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito (R) and Empress Michiko (C) are escorted by Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama upon their arrival at the memorial ceremony in commemoration of the 20th anniversary of the Emperor's accession to the throne at the National Theatre of Japan on November 12, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. The Japanese government conducted a commemorative ceremony for the anniversary of Emperor Akihito's enthronement on November 12, 1990. Akihito - Naoto Kan.jpg| In this photo released by Imperial Household Agency, Japan's new Prime Minister Naoto Kan, right, receives a certificate from Emperor Akihito Akihito - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| On December 20, 2011, H.I.M. Emperor Akihito of Japan hosted the annual year-end luncheon for the Japanese government held at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan. Attendees included Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda and Farm minister, Michihiko Kano. Akihito - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Emperor Akihito and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe touch a kyujyo racket and ball for dakyu, an equestrian sport similar to polo, during demonstrations at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in May. | AP Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Akihito - Sukarno.jpg| Emperor Hirohito, President Sukarno and Crown Prince Akihito. Photographer: Ichiro Fujimura. Date Photographed: February 3, 1958. Image: Bettmann/CORBIS Akihito - Suharto.jpg| Kunjungan tidak resmi ke Jepang (1989) bersama Presiden Soeharto sedang menyampaikan bela sungkawa kepada Pangeran Akihito dan Putri Michiko atas wafatnya Kaisar Showa. Photo: Perpustakaan Nasional Republik Indonesia Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Megawati Sukarnoputri (L) is greeted by Japan's Emperor Akihito prior to a welcoming ceremony at Akasaka state guest house in Tokyo, 23 June 2003. Megawati is on a four-day visit to Japan. AFP PHOTO/Toshiyuki Aizawa/POOL Akihito - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Presiden Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono dan Kaisar Jepang Akihito. AP/Imperial Household Agency Akihito - Joko Widodo.jpg| Presiden Joko Widodo (kiri) berjabat tangan dengan Kaisar Jepang, Akihito (dua kanan) setibanya di Imperial Palace, Tokyo, Senin, 23 Maret 2015. (sumber: AFP/Yoshikazu Tsun) Asia del Sur India * Ver Akihito - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| In the picture: Emperor Showa, Empress Kojun and Crown Prince Akihito (standing) with Vice President Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan who was on a goodwill visit to Japan in October 1956. Akihito - Indira Gandhi.jpg| (Nehru and daughter Indira with Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako and Crown Prince Akihito in Tokyo in 1957) Akihito - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister Dr. Manmohan Singh meeting with the Emperor of Japan, H.H Akihito at the Imperial Palace during his visit to Tokyo, Japan on October 22, 2008. P D Photo by Debatosh Sengupta Akihito - Narendra Modi.jpg| Modi gifts Gita to Japanese emperor, takes a dig at secular friends. IT Irán * Ver Akihito - Mohammad Jatamí.jpg| Iranian President Mohammad Khatami (R) talks with Japan's Emperor Akihito at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo November 2, 2000. Japan and Iran clinched a landmark deal on Wednesday that could give Tokyo access to the world's biggest undeveloped oil field, as their leaders agreed to forge better bilateral ties. Iranian.com Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Sin imagen.jpg| Emperor Akihito and Saudi Arabia Crown Prince Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al saud attend a lancheon at the Imperial Palace on October 23, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Akihito - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| Emperor Akihito welcomed Prince Salman at the Tokyo Imperial Palace where also he hosted a luncheon in honor of the Saudi leader and the accompanying delegation. (Al Arabiya) Israel * Ver Ehud Olmert - Sin imagen.jpg| In this handout photo provided by the Israeli Government Press Office (GPO), Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert meets with Japanese Emperor Akihito on February 27, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| PM Netanyahu met today with the reigning Emperor of Japan, Akihito. Photo by Kobi Gideon / GPO. Flickr of Prime Minister of Israel Palestina * Ver Akihito - Yasser Arafat.jpg| JAPAN: TOKYO: PALESTINIAN LEADER YASSER ARAFAT VISIT Akihito - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| President Abbas meets Emperor of Japan Akihito President Mahmoud Abbas Oficial Site Turquía * Ver Süleyman Demirel - Sin imagen.jpg| This photo taken on December 2, 1992 in Tokyo shows Turkey's then prime minister Suleyman Demirel (L) meeting with Japan's Emperor Akihito (R) at the Imperial palace during a 6-day official visit. Turkey's former president and prime minister Suleyman Demirel, a giant figure in the country's politics for over half a century, died on June 17, 2015, the state Anatolia news agency said. He was 90. Akihito - Abdullah Gül.jpg| Turkish President Abdullah Gul, who is currently in Japan, met Emperor Akihito on Thursday in a visit that is expected to open a new page to in the economic, tourism and investment potential between the two countries. Photo: AP / Koji Sasahara Akihito - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| President Erdoğan Meets Emperor Akihito of Japan. Photo: Presidency of the Republic of Turkey Fuentes Categoría:Akihito